Bestfriends
by LyricsofEpiphany
Summary: Just a oneshot on what I think and hoped happened between Jocelyn and Luke when she finally told him that she loves him. Please,please,please review and u will be as fabulous as flan :


Hello there, just my version of what I think happened between Luke and Jocelyn when she finally told him that she loves him.

**Best friends**

"_If you don't go after Luke", Clary said, enunciating very clearly, "I will kill you."_

_For a moment Jocelyn looked astonished. Then she smiled, "Well," she said, "If you put it like that." A moment later she was out of the house, hurrying down the canal path toward the Accords Hall. Pages 516-517 from The City of Glass by Cassandra Clare_

She ran with all her might not even contemplating what in the angel's name she would tell him. _How could she apologize for the twenty years of pain that she put him too?_

"LUKE!" Jocelyn screamed with all the energy she had left from the battle. "Luke please."

"_He's gone"_ was all she thought as tears streamed down her face. Quickly she began to calculate the route for a trip she would need to return to go to New York City. But there in the shadows she saw a dog-no a wolf. The wolf came towards her with a wary expression and cautious look in his eyes.

"You came back" she whispered. And as she whispered she remembered something he told her long ago.

_**It had been just a few days after she ran from her previous life and rented an apartment. Tears were streaming down her face as she wondered how she was going to keep Clary safe because she knew that Valentine wasn't fully gone. She heard a click as the front door opened as she jumped up with the stele in her hand and a fierce expression. When she realized it was just Luke coming with two coffee cups from Starbucks she let out a deep sigh.**_

"_**This stuff is amazing," Luke chuckled. Jocelyn gave him a weak grin and he realized that her face was still wet from tears. Wordlessly he pulled her into a hug and Jocelyn finished sobbing in her shoulder as he stroked her hair.**_

"_**Do you miss Valentine, do you still love him?" Luke asked in a choked voice feeling as if he didn't want to truly know the answer. **_

_**Jocelyn turned her face towards him and angrily exclaimed "He told you to kill yourself! How can I feel anything but anger and pity towards him?"**_

_**Luke felt like telling her that he loved her but instead he said, "Marry me Jocelyn. I can't stand to see you cry. I promise that I will take care of the baby as if she were my own. I already love her as it is just because she is yours". Luke hoped Jocelyn would understand the meaning within his plea. **_

_I love him but right now I need to heal. He doesn't love me. He only wants to marry me just as a gift of friendship and I can't ask this of him. If I lose him, the pain would be unbearable. I will not take favors of pity even from the man I love.__** Instead she told him, "I want you to be in my life and Clary's but not as my husband. Promise me you will give up the pack so that I will never have to risk giving any hints to Clary of what her life would have been like."**_

_**Without hesitation Luke promised. He also whispered to her as he stroked her back "I can't stand to see you cry. Whenever you're sad I will be there to dry the tears. I will always come to you no matter what."**_

"You always kept your promises and now it's my turn. I promised that we would tell each other everything but I kept a secret from you," Jocelyn said quietly as she looked down at the wolf that sat in front of her.

"I love you Luke, so much that sometimes I feel like my heart will burst without you. You and Clary are my life. When I thought you died, I realized that I did love you despite the fact that I was trying to hide my feelings for you. I did love Valentine but when you followed me and Clary, I came to slowly realize the full strength of my love you. I was scared to tell you because I was terrified of losing you but I can't let you go Luke. Sometimes I dream of you and me as a couple and I can see us laughing away into our old age because I feel like I can actually reach old age with you beside me. You're my best friend but even more you're the man I love. You're so kind, loyal, and good. I don't think I deserve you but if you will have me, all of me is yours". She paused and looked at the wolf she loved. Luke looked up at he and she saw a grin upon his furry face. He quickly changed and she saw his eyes were twinkling like a hundred Christmas lights.

"Finally," he said, "I thought you would never love me. And don't you ever think you're not good enough for me. I always thought you were too good for me. That's why I never said anything of my love when you married Valentine because I thought he was what you deserved."

"Even when Valentine proposed a small part of me loved you. If you had confessed your love, I would have married you in a heartbeat," Jocelyn admitted.

Luke gasped and then got down on one knee. "Jocelyn, I have no ring at the moment but I offer you my heart and soul. It has always been yours to keep. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Luke. You're all I want," Jocelyn said with a smile.

Luke got up quickly and wrapped his arms around her. He looked into her beautiful eyes before he bent his head and kissed her. Jocelyn was still for a second from the shock and then she wrapped her long arms around his neck. One hand twined its fingers in his brown hair and she hoped that they would never have to let go. The kiss was better than he imagined it would be. He felt as if a river was rushing through his ears from the euphoria. Soon the need for air overcame then and they broke apart. "Nooo," moaned Jocelyn with her eyes closed and she pulled his head towards her. She wasn't sure how long they stood there. Luke moved away from her lips and began to trail kisses down her face and neck. He chuckled as Jocelyn gave a small gasp and whispered his name with longing.

"As much as I love this, I think Clary and the others are waiting for us. There is a celebration by the way," he said with a laugh.

Jocelyn pouted but then her face lit up. "We have the rest of our life for this," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Luke smiled too and twined his fingers around hers. They slowly began to walk back to the others with the feeling of joy residing in their bodies. "We have forever," he whispered.


End file.
